Is it meant to last?
by Alyssa Bronte
Summary: After Colony 199; peace has be maintained for the last three years. Till a new Foundation called Memurex threatens to destroy the peace that Gundam Pilots had fought hard for. How will they stop them with out the Gundams and why is the Memurex Foundation
1. Strange Meeting

Disclaimer-I don't in any way own Gundam Wing and its original characters. However, I do own the new characters that I have created.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The year is After Colony 199; the years of fruitless battles have long since come to a conclusion and a new era of peace still just beginning. With the Gundams destroyed, as well as the disbandment of the weapons call Mobile Suits (MS), the thirst for war was extinguished. Thanks to the unwavering efforts of Vice Minister Relena Darian, peace has continued between Earth and the Space Colonies for the last three years. But as history has proven; a new war was presently about to be set in motion..."

It was a cozy little café, a true treasure hidden in Manhattan, New York. Not many left like it here in the Big Apple. It had good service, a friendly atmosphere and above all **great coffee**. The café was decoratively dressed to look as if you were in Italy. There were grand paintings of the Tuscany county side adorning the walls. On entering the café, you immediately smell the freshly baked dessert, lovely coffee, mixed with the pleasant sound of tranquil Italian music. To describe it this place in one word would be the word "beautiful". At least that's how Relena viewed it. Oh how she loved to come here ever since she had found it a year ago. Now that she had some free time after her conference here was over, Relena simply wanted to relax and enjoy what little time she had to herself. Actuality she wasn't alone at all, she had her bodyguards all a-round her hidden in and out of the café. Not by chose mind you but it was necessary to keep her from harm. A cruse that come along with being a Vice Minister, you're almost never have time alone and you're always being watched. If not your bodyguards, the media, even some of your own colleagues and most of all the people. The people; they were the only reason that she become who she is now, as Vice Minister Darian she was able to help the people of Earth and the Colonies. A job that she truly took pleasure in but at time like this, here in this charming café, she wonder what is would be like to just be one of those people. They were merely living their lives the way they wanted to. With out restorations, just another face in the crowd, enjoying the time they have with people they care about. How she missed being able to just go to the store with out somebody noticing her presents for one. It was only a fleeting thought but how it would have lingered if it was not for Chris who had just walk in to the café.

"Miss Relena, are you alright?" asked Chris.

"Hello Chris." Relena blushed _(Oh, I must have space out! How embarrassing!)_

"Hello Miss Relena, is there some thing on your mind?" Chris asked as she sat in the seat across from her.

"Is it normal at the age of 18 to start to reflect on your own life?"

"I do believe you're a bit young to be doing that." She laughed softly. "But this is you we are talking about and you have grown up too quickly."

"So I'm not normal but I'm also not weird either, huh?"

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with that. That's what makes you, you I guess. But on to why I 'm here, we need to discuss The Memurex Foundation. They have become very interested in the Gundams and their pilots lately."

"What do you mean?" Relena asked eagerly.

"They've tried to hack into the classified data in the Winner database. Although this is not the first time this has happen this week."

"Have they gotten in?" Asked Relena very concerned.

"No, Quatre has been keeping them out. However if they were ever successful in hacking it, it's programmed to send an alert e-mail to each of the pilot's, as well as track the hackers where bouts as soon as it happens." Chris then stopped and waved for a waiter. As soon as the waiter got to the table she asked for a cup of green tea.

"What a thing to order at café." thought Relena. _(I wonder what Heero is going to do about this. It's been so long since I've seen him, almost three years.)_ Relena sighed as she stared into her half gone espresso.

_(Can't worry about Heero right now, I'm sure he's fine. He has he's reasons for not seeing me...although I wish I knew what they were...) _

"Thank you." Chris said as the waiter brought her, her tea. Then she went on, "Okay where was I oh yes the Memurex problem." Right then Relena snapped out of her own thoughts and join Chris.

"Please go on..." Relena said.

"From what our intelligence has gathered, soon we will have enough evidence to bring The Memurex Foundation out in the open. The Preventer's will continue to investigate them till then." Chris then took a drink of her tea.

"How is the Winner family going to handle this incident? Others have tried to assassinate Quatre before. Look at what happen four months ago at the L4 Colony. Wasn't that riot started by a radical group who had clamed they were apart of The Memurex Foundation?"

"Yes that what they had said but the M.F. swears that they had nothing to do with it. Mr. Winner says that they plan to take the safety measure needed to keep that from happing again." Chris said.

"I truly hope we are wrong about this all. For the sake of the Earth and the Colonies, we've come so far..." Relena looked out the window as she said this. Chris understood what Relena was feeling. It took three year to get to where they are now. Earth and the Colonies have both been followed the Peace Agreement since AC 196. There was that incident on Christmas Eve that same year but that ended with out to much chaos. The Gundam Pilots were the real reason things didn't get out of hand. The second time Relena had found herself unable to do any thing but wait and pray. She cares about every one on the Earth and the colonies more then her own happiness. She has given up her life to serve them with all she has. Chris knew this more then anyone. Although they didn't meet under the best circumstances, that's all in the past now. Ever since then she's been Relena's loyal assistant for years. Chris has the up most respect for Relena mainly because she has this way of making you follow her with out her even knowing it. Relena knew Chris was trying to kill her at one time. Yet she forgave her and continued to trust her. Chris herself wasn't even sure if she could ever do that, let alone anybody else. _(But enough of the past, I forgot some thing...that's it!) _

"Oh I all most forgot that Lucrezia wanted me to tell you that "you- know- who" is just fine so try not to worry so much." Chris tried to hide her smile by taking a sip of her green tea. Relena pretend that she didn't see her reaction but couldn't help but feel her face redden.

_(Well at least he's all right...) As_ that thought crossed Relena's mind she started to smile but then stopped and asked, "I don't really understand why The Memurex Foundation would want the Gundam pilots for. They say that they wish only for peace for both the Space Colonies and the Earth. Then why are they looking in to the Gundams? The pilots destroyed them almost three year ago."

"I know what you mean, it worries me that this new Foundation is capable of causing so much trouble. The Preventer's believe that they may want to either expose the pilots or to use them for the propose of reconstructing the Gundams." Chris stopped and took anther sip of her now cooled green tea and waited for Relena to respond.

"Have they made a move yet?" Relena asked.

"So far nothing but the attempt to hack in to the Winner's database, Miss Relena, as I've said before we will make sure the pilots are protected. Besides I'm sure those guys can take care of them selves." Chris said gently.

"I know you're right but I can't help but worry. They have had it rough since the end of the war. They deserve to live in the peace that they all fought so hard for." Relena said.

"You know that they are not the only one's who are in danger here Miss Relena. You also have to be careful." Chris said concerned.

"I'm always careful and besides I have people protecting me all the time. I'm a lot safer then they are. I'm not the one who they are targeting." Relena said this as she waved at the closes waiter.

"Vice Minister, please take me seriously. You are in this as much as they are..." Chris was about to continue but cut herself short.

_(I suppose she knows that I am well aware of the dangers. I do take her seriously. It's just that I'm more worried about Heero and the others. Oh Heero please stay safe...I want to see you so much.) _

The waitress arrived at their table and Relena asked for the check. "It's getting late. So I think I should head back to my hotel for the night. Say hi to Ralph for me okay." Relena smiled and started to the counter to pay. "Wait Miss Relena, I'll walk you out to you car." Chris said this as she followed Relena to the counter, where Relena paid for hers and Chris's drink. Chris tried to stop Relena from paying for her but Relena would hear nothing of it. After that they both walk out of the café, into the noisy roadside. Although it was dark out, the streets were dazzling with lights from all over. . It was a chilly autumn evening with a slight breeze. Relena watched as people rushed about the sidewalks on both sides of the street. Some trying to get taxis to either to go home or to go out bar hopping, some just were walking to where ever they needed to go. Relena lifted up her head and look up at the large buildings. She felt a gentle gust of wind blow across her face making her hold her long blonde hair from her face. Near the curve Relena paused for a moment to enjoy the breeze. When her attention was drawled across the street. Suddenly this girl came racing out of an alley into the busy street. Relena stepped forward a little past the curve with out thinking.

"WATCH OUT! STOP!" she shouted out.

Chris's blue eyes became wide as she noticed Relena. She immediately extended her arm and took hold of Relena's arm. Swiftly forcing Relena out of the street before a passing car had hit her.

"What on earth were you doing?" Frowned Chris as she tried to catch her breath.

"Look!" Relena pointed to where the girl who had also almost been hit by a car was. She now calm down when she saw that the girl was safe and sound.

Realizing what she had almost done, Relena felt a shiver go down her spine as she stood there watching what was happening across from her.

Chris said nothing more to Relena; she just was trying to figure out what was happening on the other side of the road. She hadn't see what occur because she was to busy keeping Relena from becoming road kill.

The scene was chaotic. Traffic on the left lane was stopped because the one car had to swerve to miss the girl, crashing into a taxi next to it. Which made it impossible to drive a-round, sounds of horns beeping and people yelling at one another filled that side of the street. The cars on the right side started to slow down as the other divers gecked at the collision. People began to crowd the sidewalks to see what had happen, making the situation worse then it was.

The driver of the car that almost ran into the girl was yelling at her as well as fighting with the taxi driver. No one seemed to be hurt just annoyed and angry.

As for the girl, she just stood there frozen in the middle of the chaos. She was extremely lucky that the guy had seen her. But why didn't move she move. What was she waiting for? What was she doing in the street in the first place? Suicide? Was she chased? Maybe she didn't see the street? The questions came faster than the answers.

"It's not good if we stay in this crowd for long. Lets get out of here Miss Relena."

"Some one needs to get her out of the street..."

"I'm sure help is on their way."

"I suppose you're right." Relena said.

Chris then look back at the young girl in the street then turn to Relena and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get her out of the road. If that what you want me to do, I'll do it." Smiled Chris as she went on to saying, "As long as you stay right here where your bodyguards can see you."

"Thank you Chris." Relena beamed cheerfully.

Chris quietly made her way a crossed the clogged road to where the strange girl was. As she got closer, she realizes that the kid was covered in blood from head down to her abdomen. " Looks like she has a head wound which would explains the blood some of the blood but how did it get there? The car didn't even touch her." This thought began to trouble her as she got nearer to the girl. Chris looked back at Relena, who was nevertheless right where Chris had left her. She also look at where Relena's bodyguards were at, two of them were right next to her, the other two were no where that she could see. At least they're doing their job now.

Chris had finally made it through to the accident and calmly walked up to the frighten teen.

"Are you hurt?" She asked the girl.

The girls slowly looked over to Chris with anxiety in her brown eyes as she shook her head. Then her eyes closed as she collapsed to the ground. Chris rushed to catch her before she hit the pavement.

At that very instant the sound of gunshots began to ring out in the streets. The people started to run in terror as these armed assailants come out of the very alley the girl had come from.

Relena's bodyguards immediately shielded her. Then took her back in side the café for cover.

As for Chris, she had lifted the girl up and carried her over be hide one of the stopped cars to use it as a shelter from the bullets.

There were only two things Chris was thinking about right now.

One; how the hell do I get us out of here, and two; who are these people after? Relena? Or is it this girl?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, my first fanfic. I thank you for reading it and hope you like it so far. Please review. More will be up soon.


	2. Eoway

**Disclaimer-I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Gundam Wing and its original characters ext ext. However, I do own the new characters and story line that I have created.**  
(( sweat drop I'm back…heh, sorry it took me so long but here is the next chapter to the fanfic. Yeah well my other computer blow up with my other writing still in it, which meant that I lost a lot of important chapters to this story and like an idiot I didn't think to back them up. sigh Too make a long story short, I didn't have the time and the will power to rewrite them till now and after almost two years or so here drum roll is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and leave me lovely comments (or some constructive criticism if need be). This time I will be keeping up with my story more and as you see no matter how long it takes to end it. Yeah it's a long one, you've been warned. XD ))  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The girl opened her light hazel brown eyes to strange surroundings that she didn't recognize. Her vision was very cloudy and she felt extremely dizzy while her eyes begin to wander around the room. Still laying down she then realized that she was in a hospital or at least somewhere like a hospital.

"Why am I in a place like this…? I got hurt?" The young girl thought to herself as she tried to sit up to observe more of the room. In doing this, she felt a sharp pain came shooting from the top of her head. The girl immediately placed one of her hands to where the throbbing pain was coming from and started to panic. "How did this happen to me…!" She fearfully asked herself while she lightly rubbed her hand through her long tangled dark brown hair. Just then the girl's eyes began to widen and the memories of what had happen to her came flooding back.

"NOO!" The young girl screamed as tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. "It's not true, it can't be!"

The door of the room swung open and in rushed a nurse with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" She inquired as she came over to the girl's bed.

The girl said nothing. She only sobbed, hands covering her face and with her body in a curled sitting up fetal like position. The nurse looked at her with a kind smile as she placed her hand gently on her head and stroked the girl's hair, all the while taking extra care not to go near the part that was injured. "There, there. Please don't cry honey, you're safe now."

At this, the girl removed her hands and look up at the kind nurse. Then with a bitter smile and redden eyes from crying said, "I'll _never_ be safe again. _They'll_ make sure of that…" With that said she broke off with more crying.

The nurse look very concerned now, she didn't know how to respond to what she had just heard. So she just said the first thing that came to mind, "What is your name child?"

"What does it matter? I'll be dead soon anyways… just like my father…"

"It does matter. I need to know it so I can help you, protect you from the people who did this to you and your father."

"…"

An awkward silent fell over the room, the nurse wanted for a name but the girl say anything. The only reason she could even think to give her name was so there was at least that on her tombstone. At least she wouldn't be an unnamed grave some where right? After all now that the people who killed her father knew of her, they would never let her live. That's what her father had said and that's what she believed. "No one can save me, so why should I even try to get away?" Thought the girl as the silence continued till a voice said, "She right you know."

At the same time, both the girl and the nurse look over to where the new voice had come from. Instead of there being only one person, there were two, both women. The one that had spoken was a tall American looking woman with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She had made her way walk past the door frame and to the center of the room; the girl also noted that that the woman looked like she was in a bad mood.

The girls hazel eyes drifted over to see just who the other woman was who had come in after the other… THE VICE MINISTER RELENA DARIAN! Hazel eyes grow wide in shock that soon because pure astonishment as she looked over at the two women, more so Relena. There was no way that she could not know her face. What was the Vice Minster of earth doing here? The only thought that was running thought the girls mind now was, she most be in big trouble …

"Hello, I'm Chris Shevlin and as I can tell by that look you have on you face, you properly recognize, Miss Relena Darlian. So I will just end the formalities now." Chris said in a mild way while she put her hands on her hips loosely.

The girl's gaze moved from the new comers to her hands so that she could try and shake her amazement off her face.

"Is it alright if we talk to her alone for a while please?" Chris asked the nurse although the girl was sure she wasn't really asking but telling the nurse to leave. Either way, the nurse got the message; she just nodded and gave a reassuring smile to the nervous young girl before she quietly made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Chris watched the door close then turned to the girl saying, "We're here to ask you some questions. Do you mind or do you need to rest still?"

Again the girl got the feeling that Chris wasn't really giving her a chance or not. Only trying to trick her into thinking she did but really the girl knew she didn't. With her head still down, the girl shyly said, "…I guess you want to know… why I was in the street, right?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Relena kindly said. The girl could see there was worry on her face but she didn't know why the Vice Minister would care to worry about her. She didn't even know her.

"I-I can't…" The girl stopped and began to shiver as the image of her dead father flashed in her mind. Tears come falling once again as she tried to go on, "Dad told me… What happened after I fainted?" The girl tried to change the subject but Chris wasn't going to let that happen.

"Okay I see we are not getting any where"

"What is your name?" Relena rushed in, she was keeping Chris from pressuring her. Chris looked over at Relena with one of those "That's not what we need to know right now" looks but Relena only smile and walk over to the bed. "I think it would be best if we know what her name is first before we start asking her all sorts of questions. Don't you?"

For some reason the girl felt like it was alright to tell them her name now. Although she still didn't think it would do them any good. "…My name is Eoway, Eoway Obidos…" Eoway manage to lift her head up long enough to look at both of them as she said her name but after words she went back to looking down at her trembling hands.

"That's an odd name for an American but it has a nice ring to it." Relena smiled.

Eoway lifted her head, just slightly in Relena's direction and gave a wary smile.

Chris just sighed, and then she walked over to some chairs right next to the bed. It was so easy for Relena to get Eoway to talk it almost made Chris think that Relena really had some type of magic power when it came to people. Or it just could be that the two of them are around the same age.

"So you want to know what happened after you fainted right?" Chris said giving in.

"Yes please…" Eoway said as she returned to looking down at her hand that where loosely holding blanket.

"Well when you passed out yesterday, what I would like you call a small army came out of the same alley you came from moments before and started shooting off their guns at random. People scattered to get out of the way. I manage to get you and my self to some shelter but some of the other people weren't as lucky as us."

Wide hazel eyes stared over at Chris as Eoway asked, "Tell me no one die..!" Her voice seemed to dead off need the end. This was all her fault.

Both Relena and Chris fell silent for a moment. Eoway watched as they tried not to look at one another or at her. Fears built up in Eoway the more the silence grew and then Chris broke it by saying, "I'm sorry to say that there were six deaths as well as there being quite a few injured people. But really it could have been worst."

It was silent once again. Relena looked over at Eoway with worry in her eyes, while Chris looked out the hospital window. Nothing could make the guilt and pain that filled up in Eoway go away, she could just drown in it but even that wouldn't change what has happened.

It was Relena that spoke next, calmly, gently but there was a kind of fire in her eyes that Eoway saw that made her stop crying and listen. "You can't undo what has happen." Relena started, "But you also can't blame your self for something you didn't have the power to stop. You are here for a reason and you can still do some good. Once we can understand what happen to you we can better protect you and find the men who did this. That's why we need to learn what ever it is you know about these people so we can bring then to justice for what they did to you, your father, as well as the innocent people that were affected by all this. We are only here to help you, Eoway."

Relena then reached over and took hold of Eoway's hands and pleaded with gently yet sad eyes, "Please trust me and every one else. I promise I won't let anything bad come of you as long as I know how to protect you."

At first Eoway just looked at Relena in disbelief, why would some one like her care? But then Eoway's eyes began to blur again with tears again, tear of hope? Fear? Confusion? She didn't really know but she began to cry none the less as she tried to talk. "Please… give me a little time. An hour… a minute even to think…anything just please…I can't now. I just can't!"

Chris had just about loss her temper by now. She under stood that this girl was traumatized but this wasn't helping anything or any one. Chris know all to well that for the better of every one she need to know whether this had anything to do with the hackings and the assassination attempts and riots. Other wise this was a wild goose chase that didn't lead her any closer to what the Memurex Foundation was planning. There were already too many people dead or dieing over this cover up. With this thought in mind and the lack of tact do to sleepless nights, Chris got up from her chair and headed to the door saying. "This is a waste of time that I don't have and Miss Relena don't have time for. We are very busy people. We both have responsibilities that are far more important right now. We don't have time to deal with some one that is unable to put her own selfishness aside for something that is more important."

Relena stood up, shocked. "Chris! How can you!" But Chris wasn't going to stop now. "Miss Relena with all do respect, I can't just sit here trying to get though to someone that doesn't understand how grave this situation is." Turning to Eoway, "There more things at stake right now. There is a lot more to lose and a lot more people will be hurt if this goes on. You aren't the only one that lost some one dear last night! You aren't the only victim of all this. So stop acting like it."

Turning back to Relena once more to say she would meet her outside before she walked out of the hospital room. The room was left with nothing but the stares of the two younger women; one stare was in shock and belief, the other, bright hazel eyes seemed to stare a long thoughtful look with pain stinging in them.

After standing there for a while, Relena looked over to Eoway who was still staring at the door. Relena could tell that the girl truly wasn't staring at anything unparticular and was some where lost in her own mind. There was so much shock left in the girl before her, a child really, and this child to Relena seemed broken. Even if it wasn't the responsible thing to do, it was the right thing to do that needed to be done and that was letting this child think things over. There was still time, even if it's just a little. No matter what they needed to know, it was going to have to wait till later. "Just rest, you are safe here. I'll came to see you later today once you have rested some more. Don't worry." With a soft smile Relena left Eoway to her own thoughts.

There was a nice closed in garden, well it was more like a nice green house if you really thought about it. There where simple arrange flowers and trees, nothing really special really but still pretty in its simple park like look. It was like the gardens you would see on the old Colonies back when they were first made (which there were only pictures in history books left of them.). Some ships had nice closed in gardens like this just to add some life to them for those long trips. But mostly the people born on Earth really enjoyed having places like that in their Space Ships; it's always hard for any one born on Earth to get use space. Some time you are made to wonder if they in some way miss being held down by the gravity of the birth place. Or just the beauty of the planet could make you miss it. Earth was a beautiful planet but Chris thought it was much prettier seeing it from the Colonies. Then again, she was born in them. Even with the Colonies being like mini Earths, the people who are born and race up there are one with space more then the earth so they never truly know the longing that people from Earth feel for that planet. Space was closer and Space was home to them. So Chris was able to live with out the sight of greenery, although she herself some times felt the need for gardens such as the one she was sitting in at St.Paul's military hospital on Earth.

Yes, there was peace in the worlds of Earth and Space, in a way that no one was booming or attacking one another, in a way that no one openly made vast armies and weapons. Yeah, you could think of it as peace but there is a fine line in peace that can always be crossed easy. There were still problems but thankfully they aren't even close to being as bad as the problems of the past. Most problem are stop dead in their tracks by the Preventers have done just what their namesake stands for, preventing things from getting out of hand or from even happening at all. But Chris wasn't sure how long it would last; Preventer group was still young and has only been around for 4 years or so, so far.

Chris was apart of the Preventers but first and for most she was Relena's assistant and she wasn't doing a good job of that right now. She knew it too but she knew that Relena would understand and if she didn't she would apologize as soon as she got her self together.

But right now Chris was trying to piece all that happen yesterday night together. She needed to understand it a little more even if there really wasn't much too gone on in her memory…

_There was non-stop gunfire for a few minute that felt like hours. Who are these guys? Chris couldn't figure that out in the position she was in. There had just in time for her to made in to shelter behind one of the crashed cars, and she was now on her knees, her left arm holding while at the same time trying to balance Eoway at her side, and the right hand was hovering over her gun holster. Chris was truly relieved that she didn't let Miss Relena do as she wanted or things would have been even more difficult for her. It was hard enough that she had to protect herself but two other people would be been a hazard in it's self. She was skilled but that wasn't something she even wanted to test out at this time. _

_Knowing Miss Relena was safely taken away by her bodyguards was one less thing Chris had to worry about. This gave her only one thing to think about and that was to deal with the trouble she was in the middle of. Seeing a broken piece of a car's side view mirror, Chris took and held it up and used it to survey the arena she had a hard with seeing. Although she couldn't make out much, she noted that there were at least four men in black mob like suits. "Only four men in view… I should be able to... but…" Chris mused as she turn back to look at the girl, she would later learn to be Eoway Obidos, who was still in a coma like state at her side. She couldn't just leave this girl unguarded but there really wasn't anything else that Chris could think of doing that would work out for the better. Chris just had to take a chance, there was already too many civilians invaded in this madness. Who knew how long the Defense Police Force would take to make it here? _

_No telling. No time. Had to think fast and that's what Chris did. She put Eoway against the back of the open door of the semi-wrecked car. Chris had to hope that the teenager didn't wake up, it would be better if she didn't. Chris didn't need to have her waking up and freak out and some how getting herself shot. Besides at this point Chris was almost sure that these men were after this girl. They aimed there first shots at their direction. She had to make sure they didn't get her. Just when Chris had her gun in hand and was getting ready to act, the gunfire stopped. With the quiet of the guns, Chris was able to really hear the yells and screams that people were making on the street. _

_Not knowing why the men stopped firing but knowing it was a good time to act, Chris got up from her hiding place with care and took a shot at one of the men within walking distance to her. He went down with one shot to his leg. The others just left his there out in the open and while they took shelter in where they could find it. That was normal enough right? No, there was something strange going on. One thing that shocked Chris was the one guy she shot was looking precisely at her when she shot his. In fact she didn't think she had that shot but took it anyways. What was so weird was that Chris knew as well as the shot man that he could have dodged her bullet easily. But he didn't and that what made Chris get back behind that car-like-shield. "Something is not right." Chris said to herself as she tried thinking of a reason why he would of done that… and then it hit her when she put the mirror back up to see around her. The others were no where to be seen. This was indeed trouble and it was a well planed out plan to confuse Chris, who if you didn't turn her head at the right moment would have been killed. There near the both Chris and the pass out Eoway was one of the men standing there with a gun that once had been home to the bullet that just missed her by an inch, had it's barrel pointed right at the girl at her side. _

_A mask faced men said, "Hand the girl over and we'll leave." It was a command that this men made and Chris had a chose to make, even though she felt he was going to kill both her and the girl no matter what she choose. So she took a chance and before any of the other two men make there way over, Chris took a shot at the man while he was looking at his companions. The bullet shot out but the man moved a little and it didn't make its intended mark in his chest. Instead it shot into his arm that was holding his gun. To Chris' horror, the man's gun shot off and headed towards Eoway's head! _

_Right before both Chris' and the fiend's eyes something so shocking, so surprising happened. The bullet stopped right before it hit her head and it fell to the ground like a pebble. Chris had never seen something like this in her whole life. Even more shocking was that the masked men jumped back and signaled for the other men saying something like, "Test done for now.", and with that they all left out of sight. _

_Chris was baffled, no that didn't even describe her feelings at all, she was in such debrief at what she had seen that she reach down and picked up the fallen bullet. It was cooled. Even bend a little. This was surreal. There were so many question that Chris had about this child then there where answers for._

Chris felt something warm which make her turn to look at her side and come out of her mind for a moment. There was a mug being pressed against her left arm. Looking up to see a familiar face standing there holding the warm mug, calm blue eyes and a smile said, " About before, I wasn't thinking"

"Don't worry about it Chris, you are only human after all." Relena said while handing Chris the mug filled with some hot liquid. On taking it Chris realized it was the green tea she enjoyed so much. "Besides you had a point to what you were saying, I'm sure you meant well by it."

"You give me too much credit Miss Relena. I really was just venting a nagging thought at the girl." Chris said while she held the mug to herself, looking into the tea for no real reason at all, she then said, "How is she doing now?"

Relena sat down on the bench next to Chris and made herself comfortable before she spoke next. "I let her rest some. I hear she has been puking a little but for the most part I think her head wound is fine."

"I didn't really mean that." Chris said calmly. In her own way she was a little worried that she had said too much. Relena saw that right away, "She seemed to take what you said to heart and looked as if she was thinking about it."

"Is that so…"

Realizing she still wasn't saying it right, Relena went on, "I think she took it in a good way. I mean she doesn't look like the type who would just fall apart over words." Relena couldn't really explain why she thought this but she did. "There something about her that I can't really put my figure on but she seems to be different. There a type of strength in her that just isn't showing cause of the shock of what has happen to her…I'm sure she will come around soon."

What Relena had said made Chris think about the strange happens of the other night more, she really should tell Miss Relena. No, she couldn't tell her that just yet. There was still something to find out, still question that needed answering. Chris would just wait till she was able to understand it herself before she would tell any one. She was just going to wait a little longer. Chris just hoped that everything wasn't going to get out of hand before then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------((Well there you have it. It will be a little while before I type up the new chapter but I will be coming. I am also going to go bad and retype the first chapter because after a read through of it I realize that there was a lot of mistake in spelling and what not. Don't worry I'm not going to add anything to it but fix it.

Now I know what some of you are thinking, WHEN ARE THE G-BOY GOING TO COME INTO THE PICTURE, well trust me they are in this story a lot once I get the plot laid out and get through the new character introduction. I for one am a huge fan of those dear G-boys (why else am I writing a fanfic for Gundam Wing anyways. XD ) but I thought it would be the best way to start off this way, they are living "normal" lives per-say right now anyways. Oh and to clear some things, I'm not a huge Relena fan believe if or not, but I'm working on a serious fanfiction here so I have put my own feelings aside to give her and some of the other characters I really don't like to justice for the sake of my story and plot. ;; But yeah, this isn't going to be a rushed story just cause I really (really, really, really!) want to get to where the other characters are at. Heheh, well thank you for reading my first fanfic second chapter and for those of you that have been wanting for more, thank you so much for the want and sorry about that.

Don't forget to leave me a nice review or constructive criticism if you so like to, so I know what you think so far. Later! X3 ))


End file.
